


Modern Day Joan of Arc

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Based on a True Story, Framing Device, Gen, Misogyny, Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: A scene from Internet drama, at any rate.





	Modern Day Joan of Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unreliable Narrator
> 
> Author’s Notes: This contains a lot of in-character assholery from the narrator. Don’t @ me.

I came to tell you my side of the story.  
  
I know how it is. You don’t want to hear it. You’re so used to the woman who fancies herself some sort of modern day Joan of Arc, trying to liberate those poor spoiled idiots from the man seemingly “oppressing” them. Of course you do. People love a good underdog story, especially when the underdogs aren’t really underdogs at all.  
  
But I suppose I should try and set the record straight once and for all. I was there, after all. Well, maybe not for all of it, but I was there.  
  
For those who’ve somehow been living under a rock, let’s say that things took a turn for the worse recently. Kitty Anderson, who’s some game reviewer who I swear I only had on out of pity or something (God willing she was a nobody), decided that she was some modern day Joan of Arc. She always had a bit of that streak, like when she told off some guy for telling an incest joke — and maybe he says things are fine now, but an elephant never forgets. Not really. Her excuse was that incest wasn’t funny. I think she was just looking for an excuse to start shit to look important. It’s like what Kylo Ren said about Rey in The Last Jedi — she has no place in this story, she comes from nothing, she’s nothing. Minus that last part about “not to me”, I mean, after the way she brought hell on my family, I’m not holding back anymore. She fucked with the wrong man. I’m not some sort of pushover like most modern men — I’m Benjamin Dennings, and I’m not going to hold back on this one.  
  
So she released that supercut of people talking about how unfairly they were treated. Yeah, nothing like hearing that they didn’t get Wendy’s on the movie set; totally worth my mom hearing about how some guy had Buffalo Bill-style pits in his basement or something. Or was it a bunch of rape dungeons? I don’t care, really. You don’t harass a guy’s family. And yeah, of course some girl was going on about how her kids were threatened just because she spoke out about how people were “mistreated”. Yeah, okay, maybe the staff was a bit negligent about water on the set, but honestly, it wasn’t like they were doing all this out of intentional malice. We were on a shoestring budget as it was; did these idiots think we could pop down to Wendy’s and get whatever we wanted?  
  
So they whined. Went on and on about how being told they couldn’t use extra ads made them cry in the bathroom. How being given constructive criticism they claimed was abuse sent them into a near-suicidal depression. Who does that, anyway? Yeah, I got some people claiming I didn’t understand Interstellar’s secret genius in my comments section, but I didn’t plan on slitting my own wrists. Fucking drama queens and attention whores. Nah, attention sluts. Whores get paid.  
  
Well, of course, things blew up. I got shit for staying at the company — never mind that these people are my friends and I can’t just ditch them — so did my family for getting affiliated with me. Off the top of my head, I’ve gotten death threats, and I just recently got SWATTed...and somehow Kitty acts like I betrayed her. So I told it like it was. I’ve always been an honest guy. I’m not going to lie and take her side just because her fee-fees were hurt.  
  
I regret meeting her, at any rate. After her psychotic mob has given me hell, I wish I hadn’t even given her the time of day.  
  
I hope that sets the record straight, at least. Kitty’s going to be releasing her side of the story at one point. She’s probably going to try to spot inconsistencies in my story and provide screenshots. Go ahead, bitch. I’ll be waiting.  
  
***  
  
Kitty supposed she should have seen it coming, that blog post from Ben Dennings. Ben, who had seemed like such a good person before revealing himself to be the guy that she wanted nothing to do with. How times changed. 2021, and he had proven the absolute worst of himself.  
  
It was time to type up her side of the story, at least. She had to. Someone had to set the record straight somehow — again! — even if it meant being attacked by Ben’s misogynistic fans.  
  
She opened up a blog window and began typing.  
  
 _As you well know, Ben posted his side of the story pretty recently..._


End file.
